


Amazing Guy

by BeniMaiko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniMaiko/pseuds/BeniMaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on request from holyfrackles on Tumblr:<br/>college au where cas and sam are good friends and cas tells sam about the guy he met the night before and he tells him how funny he was and how great in bed he was and it turns out the guy is dean and dean is sam’s brother and sam is a little traumatized but he’s gonna be just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing Guy

The front door of the apartment banged loudly behind Cas as he kicked it shut. He was juggling his keys, a bag of bagels, and two cups of coffee in his hands. He made his way to the tiny but sunny kitchen and put his burdens down on the counter.

Sam wandered into the kitchen while drying his hair with a small towel. “Late night Cas? I hope one of those coffees is for me.” Sam grinned at his roommate and dropped onto one of the stools pulled up to the counter. 

A huge smile spread across Cas’s face. He delivered one of the coffe cups to Sam and handed him a bagel. “You would not believe the night I had, Sam.” Cas joined Sam at the kitchen counter and took a small sip of his still steaming coffee. “I met the most amazing guy.”

“Amazing, huh?” Sam smiled. “Is that your way of saying great in bed?”

Cas laughed and admitted, “Well, he was great in bed, but he was funny and charming too.”

“OK, well you have to tell me all about him.” Sam had never seen Cas so starry eyed.

Cas took a longer sip of his coffee. “I met him at the pub just off campus. I first noticed him because he was beating ‘Brad the a-hole’ at darts. He really wiped the floor with him.” A smug smile formed on Cas’s face as he thought that no one deserved to lose 50 bucks more than Brad.  
“Anyway, when he finished his game, I offered to buy him a congratulatory drink. Next thing I know, we’ve been talking for hours and I was more than a little tipsy.”

Sam asked, “What did you talk about?”

“Everything. Movies, music, cars, books.” Cas replied. “He could really talk about anything. It kind of surprised me, you know? He is really really good looking and built. He looks like a bad boy, but he is super smart, too. He is just the total package, I guess.”

Sam nodded his head. “I know the type. My brother is like that; a chick magnet.”

Cas began to pull a bagel apart with his fingertips. He nibbled on a few pieces of the bread before he continued his story. “Well, then you know I just had to go back to his motel room when he invited me. He’s staying at the place off Pine street. You know the one?”

With a short nod, Sam indicated that he was familiar with that motel. Dean liked to stay there whenever he was in town, so Sam had been there before.

“I figured he would just push me to the bed and get to it; so to speak.” Cas sighed as he reminisced about his night. “But he wanted to make out for ages. He took his time stripping for me and oh my God his body was magnificent.”

Sam was happy for his friend but said, “Yeah, I don’t really need all the details.”

Cas laughed at Sam’s discomfiture. “OK, I won’t molest your virgin ears. Let’s just say I won’t be walking right for a week and leave it at that.” Cas made Sam blush when he held up his hands, palm to palm, about 10 inches apart. “What I mean is, he was really well hung.”

“Uggg. Stop. I’m glad you had a great night.” Sam tested his coffee to see if it was cool enough to drink. 

Sam was just beginning to drink when Cas said, “It was a pretty good morning, too. He dropped me off at the corner coffee shop so I could get breakfast. I wish you could have seen his car; it is soooo sexy.”

Sam asked, “Oh yeah, what does he drive?” and took a huge gulp of coffee.

Cas answered, “Dean drives a ’67 Chevy Impala.”

Sam sprayed Cas in the face with his coffee. Then he handed him his towel to clean up. “Sorry Cas. Uh… Did I ever tell you my brother Dean drives a ’67 Impala?” He asked with a sheepish grin.

Cas blushed and stared down at his shredded bagel. “What a coincidence. I think I’m going to get a shower now.” Cas practically ran from the room. He could hear Sam answer his cell phone and say, “Yeah. I heard you were in town. Why don’t you come to my apartment? I think you would love to meet my roommate.”


End file.
